The invention relates in general to rotary electric machines, in particular electric machines in which an axial spring element is arranged between the rotor body and the bearing of the rotor shaft.
In electric machines having an internal rotor, a rotor body which bears a rotor armature is generally arranged on a rotor shaft. The rotor shaft is mounted in a housing of the electric machine by means of corresponding ball bearings.
Document JP 2000 30 8305 A also discloses that arranged between a ball bearing and the rotor body on the rotor shaft is a washer which supports the rotor axially with respect to the ball bearing. In this context, the washer is embodied as a spring element with a ring part on which radially protruding spring parts are integrally formed, said spring parts being supported in a sprung fashion on the rotor armature. Document DE 2004 041 074 A1 discloses an electric machine in which the axial spring element is fixedly attached to the rotor armature.